


Rouge

by fleurgris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurgris/pseuds/fleurgris
Summary: Another lipstick fic! Pretty basic, but Harry finds Draco wearing lipstick and Harry gets to know more about Draco and his sensitive side. I did put the rating as teen audiences so there will be some sexy stuff, but definitely no real sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry got up this morning, he had no idea that at this very moment he was about to die. It all started during potions when Draco Malfoy could not stop pestering the golden trio.  
“So Potter, are you trying to blow up the entire classroom with whatever disaster you’ve got in your cauldron or am I wrong?”  
“Shut your mouth Malfoy, not everyone can afford to listen to your annoying voice all the time,” Ron snarled in response, telling Malfoy off before Harry could do it himself.   
“Actually Weasley, i’m surprised you can afford anything at all. With your pauper parents having terrible jobs and more children than they could handle.” Ron immediately stood up, red faced with furrowed brows and a nasty hex on his tongue.  
“Weasley if you take one more step i’ll deduct 50 points from gryffindor and i’ll give you detention for a month!” Snape called from behind his desk. The biased professor refused to have any mishaps in his classroom. Besides, it was a good opportunity to shout at Weasley and no one harms his godson in his classroom.   
“And while I'm at it, 10 points from Gryffindor, for disrupting class.” Ron slumped back into his seat and sent daggers through his eyes to Malfoy who held himself high, smirk and all. Harry, who was watching the whole scene sighed, he was tired of the bickering that occurred almost all the time with Malfoy. The 3 friends couldn’t go a class period without Malfoy trying to push their buttons.  
“Don’t mind him Ron, he just wants the attention,” Hermione reassured her boyfriend. She rubbed his shoulder and gave him a small smile.   
“We have charms with him next period too. I really hope this will be the last confrontation we have with Malfoy today, but if he says something again why don’t you just ignore him?”  
“Mione, I wish I could, but the things he says about my family are unacceptable! It would be easier to ignore him if he didn’t spout all this bloody crap!” Ron’s cauldron turned a bright orange which is the opposite color it was supposed to turn. He looked at Hermione’s blue potion and sighed. He’d messed up his potion again. When he thought all hope was lost, Hermione slipped a newt’s eye into his cauldron and the bright orange diluted into a pale blue. Ron took Hermione’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She looked up at him, a sheepish grin on her face.  
“Thanks Mione,” Hermione gave a tight squeeze back and they held their look for a good second before Harry coughed. He wore a slight frown on his face and gestured to his own cauldron.  
“Um, can you also help me too Hermione? It seems that i’ve done something wrong.” The couple laughed at Harry’s potion which was a muddy brown and had started to ooze out the cauldron.


	2. oopsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn!

After dinner Harry got to thinking of ways to get Malfoy off his back. He contemplated the idea of getting dirt on Malfoy and blackmailing him so they left him and his friends alone, but Harry wasn’t that type of guy. While he still hated the git, he didn’t want to stoop to his level. It was then that Harry realized he had walked himself to an unfamiliar part of the castle. He looked around himself, turning so that he could gage his surroundings. He walked around for a bit, his head turning each corner trying to decipher his whereabouts. It was then that he saw a vague figure walk into a door, just at the end of the hallway. Harry thought to himself “I should go and ask that person directions back to the great hall,” so he marched towards the same door as quietly opened it. The scene that was through that door wasn’t something Harry would have never expected. The room was a bathroom adorned with sinks and mirrors in the middle of the room. It’s dark luminescence made it hard to see the figure, but Harry could see it well enough to know if it was Malfoy. There in the reflection of the mirror was Malfoy applying something to his face. At first Harry thought it was some kind of face cream or some other weird cosmetic Malfoy uses to make himself look more pointier than usual. However, it wasn’t anything like that. Malfoy was delicately placing rouge on his lips, applying it as if he had done this thousands of times before. Once he had finished putting on the lipstick he carefully placed the cover back on top and gazed at himself in the mirror. His blissful expression interrupted by his notice of Harry. Draco turned around to face the boy, mortified, his face going pale as his hands began to roughly scrub off the color from his lips.  
“It’s not what it looks like!” the boy squeaked. Harry, who was in the middle of processing the situation looked at Draco with a very confused face, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth agape. All Harry could do was turn around and with the intention of going back out the door he replied,  
“Sorry for the intrusion.”  
“Wait!” Draco grabbed ahold of Harry’s hand and stopped him in his tracks.


End file.
